


Lasa 4th Să Fie Cu Tine

by StagsInSilence



Series: Beyond Midnight [6]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Adam is celebrating Star Wars day, M/M, Nigel doesn't get the concept of Luke, Star Wars - Freeform, Turkish Star Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StagsInSilence/pseuds/StagsInSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"This isn’t Star Wars.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I don’t think you want an answer. I think you just want to complain. And, yes, it is Star Wars.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Nigel couldn’t help but smirk. “No, I’m right. It’s some Turkish thing Gaby thought was funny.”</i>
</p><p>It's Star Wars Day and Nigel is confused by Adam's version of Star Wars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lasa 4th Să Fie Cu Tine

**Author's Note:**

> A little _Beyond Midnight_ drabble for Star Wars Day!
> 
> MAY THE FOURTH BE WITH YOU!

Nigel glared at the TV as the loud title music played for the third time that day. The last two times, Nigel had tried to drown out the sound, but eventually dragged his grumpy ass out of bed to join Adam in the other room. The trumpets were doing nothing for his hangover, but Adam had cuddled into his lap the moment he sat down, trapping him on the couch as the yellow font scrolled across the screen.

“What kind of fucking movie is this if they make you read half the damn plot before it even starts?”

“It’s _Star Wars_ , Nigel.”

“That doesn’t answer my question. And this isn’t _Star Wars_.”

“I don’t think you want an answer. I think you just want to complain. And, yes, it is Star Wars.”

Nigel couldn’t help but smirk. “No, I’m right. It’s some Turkish thing Gaby thought was funny.”

Pausing the film, Adam blinked, “Turkish _Star Wars_?”

“Yeah. This wannabe porn star ran around fighting weird monsters. I don’t fucking know. I was high as shit most of the time.”

“Can you show it to me?”

Nigel shrugged, “Sure, I guess. Get your laptop.”

Adam did, excited at the idea of a new _Star Wars_ that he hadn’t seen before. However, he was a little disappointed by the bizarre video that Nigel ended up showing him. He wasn’t sure if the man actually was in pornography, but the lead actor did look sketchy in the same way the men did on the DVDs in convenience stores. The video was terrible, but what did amuse Adam was how Nigel laughed.

“Jesus Christ, I forgot how ridiculous this was.”

The smile on his face made Adam smile.

“Fuck me, please don’t make me watch the entire thing.”

Adam closed the tab and shut off the laptop. "You need to watch the real _Star Wars_ ," he smiled, but Nigel groaned. "What's wrong?"

"Do we have to watch it? You've already watched it like three times this morning."

Adam blinked at him blankly, "I've only watched the first two, Nigel."

"The first two?"

"Yeah. There's seven of them so far for the main story. I haven't seen the new one yet and today is the day I have the chance to."

"What's so fucking important about today?"

Adam beamed, "It's Star Wars Day!"

"You have got to be fucking kidding me."

"No, really," Adam said and got up to grab his phone. "See?"

"It's the fourth of May."

"No! It's May the fourth! Like what they say in the movies."

Nigel frowned, "I don't get it."

Adam sighed. "In the movies, the Jedi say 'May the Force be with you'. It's part of who they are."

"Sounds like a religious cult."

"It's not a cult," Adam pouted. "May the fourth sounds like 'May the Force', so people decided it was Star Wars Day. Some people also like 'Revenge of the Sixth', but I don't think that works as well and is really only good for watching the third movie."

"Darling, you're losing me."

For once Adam was the one to groan, "Just watch the fourth movie with me. Please?"

"But you already watched it."

"You'll ask too many questions if I pick up where I am. Let's watch 'A New Hope'. If you don't like you can go out, but I'm staying here to watch all of them."

Adam's stance was very clearly not going to change, so with the roll of his eyes Nigel said, "Can I at least get some beer first?"

"What kind of husband would I be if I didn't already have some in the fridge?" Adam beamed.

Nigel groaned, this time with pleasure, and got up from the couch, "Married for over a year and you're still surprising me." He returned with the entire six-pack and set it on the side table before flopping onto the couch and patting his thigh until Adam sat down and cuddled against him.

Adam started the film - having changed the disk while Nigel was in the kitchen - and Nigel cracked open the first beer. He felt it started off slowly, but was definitely an overall more entertaining film than the knock-off version he was familiar with. By half-way through, Nigel had forgotten about the six pack of beer and seemed very invested in the character of Han Solo. Adam cuddled closer as Nigel's eyes were glued to the TV almost as intensely as when Adam showed him _The Ghost and the Darkness_. Nigel got the most excited during the finale battle in space where Luke blows up the Death Star, hugging around Adam's middle tightly as he failed to contain his amusement.

As Luke, Han, and Chewie made their way down the aisle towards Leia to get their medals, Adam turned to Nigel, "What's 'May the Force be with you' in Romanian?"

" _Lasa patrulea să fie cu tine_ ," Nigel smiled back at him. 

Adam's brow furrowed, " _Patrulea_ sounds like a variant of _patru_ which is-"

"Which is four, Adam. I know."

"So you told me -"

"May the fourth be with you, Adam."

Adam beamed. "Does that mean you'll watch the rest with me?"

"Of course, sparrow."

Adam shifted and cupped Nigel's face before he kissed him with a huge smile on his face. "May the fourth also be with you, Nigel."

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, but I wrote it super quickly.
> 
> (( [Also, this video is all you need to know about Turkish Star Wars.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ww0k-80n-zI) ))


End file.
